It started with the Sunset
by momoxtoshiro135
Summary: Momo and Toshiro share a sweet moment under the sunset. Add a drunk Matsumoto and a pissed off Ichigo, and things get interesting. This is my first fanfic, and I think I did ok. Always and Forever HitsuHina! Please Review! XD


Hey guys! This is my first story! I've been reading fanfics for about 3-4 years now and I love them! but I also love to write ever since I was little, so this is a oneshot that I thought I would write for my favorite couple: Toshiro and Momo. Tell me what you think!

* * *

"_I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will put Matsumoto behind a desk filled with paperwork if she stumbles into my office, drunk one more time" _ Toshiro thought as he continued to fill page after page of overflowing paperwork.

Too late

"taiiiiichoooouuu! Matsumoto moaned as she stumbled into the office, (knocking over Hitsugaya's expensive vase while she was at it) where are my other sake bottles? I want sake taicho!

She proceeded to trip on her own two feet and hit the floor

Hitsugaya ignored the fact that she was on the floor and instead fumed over his broken vase, "you knocked down my vase! That vase was worth a lot of money!"

"Oh! so now your caring more about the stupid vase then the fact that I just did a face plant on the ground?"

"Well it's your own fault! You went drinking with Kira and Renji AGAIN."

"taiiicho! you can't live in a box forever, I was just having fun! Now give me my sake"

while she was reaching for an imaginary sake bottle, she was hit by a very powerful binding kido by our very owned pissed off snowball.

"Your not going anywhere until you finish YOUR paperwork"

Hitsugaya then produced a stack about 4 ft tall out of seemingly now where and placed it on her desk,

"Enjoy"

"TAIICHO! How can you be so mean?"

"I'm not being mean, I'm being fair, I've had to do more paperwork then any other taicho in the Gotei 13 simply because my fukutaicho is to damn lazy to do any work herself!"

Great. Toshiro just became even more pissed. If that was even possible.

"Taicho! look at the pretty bunnies hopping around your head!"

Hitsugaya's eye started to twitch as he watched Matsumoto talk about the "pretty bunnies" and how they "looked like little mini white sake bottles hopping around his head." Having had enough of his drunk lieutenant, he decided to go for a walk.

"_I swear, Matsumoto is going to be the death of me. Now if only I can find Hinamori and ask her to go for a walk with me, I haven't seen her in a while" _thought Toshiro as he looked around him with a serene expression.

Meanwhile, Hinamori was busy helping her taicho, Ichigo Kurosaki, do paperwork. Unfortunately, Ichigo happened to hate paperwork, so he always complained and moaned about how stupid paperwork was when it was barely even read.

"I swear Momo, there is nothing worse then paperwork, I mean does anyone actually READ it? It's just a form of torture that Yamamoto sou-taicho uses on captains! This isn't fair! I could have been doing something else during this time! This isn't fair!"

and that was the start of the daily temper tantrum of the 5th division taicho.

"Calm down Kurosaki-taicho, I'm sure that somebody does read it...Later...Much, much, later...Just do it for now, it won't be so bad if you just looked at it from a different perspective!"

Ichigo just stared at her as if she had grown two heads

"Like how? Looking at it as something fun and entertaining?" said Ichigo with another disbelieving stare.

"Yeah! like think of it as entertaining and fun! Just try to concentrate on it being fun! You can get through this taicho, there's just a little bit left" advised Hinamori as she pat him on the shoulder.

"Maybe I'll try that, thanks Momo"

Ichigo started concentrating on the paperwork as being fun and entertaining, he even started to write flamboyantly.

Hinamori just giggled at her immature captain and continued her paperwork.

While Ichigo was concentrating, Hitsugaya barges in saying:

"Oi Hinamori! Do you want to go for a wa-"

"TOSHIRO! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO GET THROUGH THIS 3 FOOT TALL STACK OF PAPERWORK????? YOU JUST BROKE MY CONCENTRATION! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE GETTING THROUGH THE NEXT 5 HOURS FUN! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE NOW? Ichigo stood up and screamed as paperwork went flying everywhere.

"I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK MOMO IF SHE WANTED TO COME WITH ME FOR A WALK YOU IDIOTIC STRAWBERRY!"

"Um, taicho, can I go for a walk with Hitsugaya-kun?" was all Hinamori could say before Ichigo proceeded to throw his pen at Hitsugaya.

"See what you've done Toshiro? Your about to take the one person who does most of my paperwork!"

"At least you have a fukutaicho that will actually DO the paperwork" Hitsugaya said as he escorted Momo out the door.

"Oh, and by the way, what was all that nonsense about making paperwork fun? paperwork is never fun, who told you that nonsense? snorted Hitsugaya as he closed the door to a livid Ichigo.

Ichigo just collapsed in his chair, put his face in his hands and sighed.

"Uh, Kurosaki-taicho, I've come to collect your paperwork" the 4th seat officer of the ninth division said nervously.

"I'm not done with my paperwork, can you come back later?" Ichigo said with a tired moan.

"Sorry Kurosaki-taicho but Yamamoto sou-taicho says that since your fukutaicho can turn in her paperwork on time, so can you. This was your last chance to turn in YOUR paperwork on time so the sou-taicho has said that you can either do 3 months worth of paperwork in a week, OR you can fight Zaraki-taicho."

Ichigo started to twitch, then jumped out of his chair and started running as fast as he could out of his office screaming: "ZARAKI-TAICHO HERE I COME!"

"The 4th seat just sighed _"I hope he knows that I was only kidding about the consequences."_

Toshiro and Hinamori walked past the 6th, 7th, and 8th division before finally going to a few secluded areas in Sereitei.

"Shiro-chan, why did you just come and ask if I wanted to go for a walk? that's quite rare coming from you..."

"I got a break, and I haven't seen you in a while, and how many times do I have to tell you? It's Hitsugaya-TAICHO" Toshiro answered as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well, you will ALWAYS be Shiro-chan to me!" Hinamori giggled as she and Hitsugaya strolled to the top of a hill.

They smiled as they watched the sunset, it was beautiful, with pinks, oranges, yellows, and even greens all mixed together to create a gorgeous spectacle. There was no one around them, and they were completely alone for the first time in months.

"Ne, Shiro-chan, how many people do you think are watching this sunset also?" Hinamori asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, probably couples mostly" Hitsugaya answered as he blushed a little from the feeling of Hinamori's hair tickling his neck.

"Mmm, you think so?

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure"

"Then..." Momo started,

"Does that mean were a couple?"

Almost Immediately Hitsugaya and Momo turned more then twelve shades of red in two minutes.

"I'm sorry! That was so uncalled for! I'm so sorry shiro-chan, now I've ruined our friendship, things will never be the same!" Momo said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

It hurt Hitsugaya to see Momo cry, she was special to him, and....

He loved her more then anything else in this world.

Hitsugaya wiped a few tears off her shining face, leaned down and gently kissed her.

Momo's eyes widened, _"Is he...Kissing me? Oh my god! Hitsugaya-kun must feel the same way!"_

The kiss wasn't rough and quick, it was a kiss that was gentle, it conveyed his feelings for her that words could not describe and vice versa. It was sweet, gentle, and delicate.

Hitsugaya gently stick his tongue inside Momo's open mouth and softly gave himself access to the rest of her mouth. He then went on to explore every nook and cavern of her sweet tasting mouth.

She tasted exactly like peaches, and he watermelons.

Momo and Hitsugaya broke apart, gasping for air.

When they had both caught their breath. Hitsugaya began to speak:

"Momo I've loved you for a long time, you haven't messed anything up, you just opened a new door in our relationship. Besides, a bedwetter like you can only ruin a select few things, like the bed and the scent in the air."

"I love you too Hitsugaya-kun. It was one time! Your never going to let me live that down are you?" Momo whined.

"Nope" and he bent down and captured her lips into another passion filled kiss.

Meanwhile, our favorite strawberry was busy worrying about whether he would be alive to see tomorrow. Zaraki-taicho sure knew how to fight, that was sure, and he was intent on killing Ichigo at this moment.

"Come on Kenpachi-taicho! can't we stop for a 10 second break? just a 10 SECOND BREAK??? pleaded Ichigo.

"Fight! This is exhilarating! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Zaraki-taicho chanted as he brought his sword down on Zangetsu again...And again...And again.

The other 5th division and 11th division members watching were amused that their captain, while screaming about a break and "Tell Rukia that I love her if I don't get through this" was also hoping that "Hitsugaya would come to his senses and save him from this nightmare."

Fortunately for him, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were just coming back from their walk, holding hands while they were at it.

"Oi! Toshiro! Help me out of this mess! I'm going to get murdered here!" Ichigo screamed while dodging Zaraki-taicho's blows.

"First, what is my title?" Hitsugaya asked with a smirk.

Ichigo looked like he was about to puke before he said it.

"Hitsugaya-taicho" he spat angrily.

"Good" Then Hitsugaya started to walk away.

"Wait! what about me? Aren't you going to get me away form this maniac?" Ichigo screamed over Zaraki=taicho's chants.

"No"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because I really like seeing you in pain and this is obviously fun for more then one person, (gesturing to the 5th and 11th division members who were now busy making bets on Zaraki-taicho winning) and who am I to ruin their fun?" Hitsugaya said with a smirk, trying not to laugh the entire time.

"Toshiro! Come on!"

"Mmm...No" with that, Hitsugaya turned with Momo and left.

"Hitsugaya-kun wasn't that a little bit mean?" Momo asked, worriedly looking over her back at Ichigo still desperately fighting Zaraki-taicho.

"No, didn't he deserve it after ALL that paperwork he made you do?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, he doesn't deserve to die" Momo said.

"He won't. If he did, Rukia would drag him from the afterlife, beat the shit out of him, then give him back to all the arrancar in hell for them to do with him as they please. I highly doubt that he will die"

"Ok" Momo said with a small smile

"Why don't we go to dinner. I have a surprise." Hitsugaya smirked.

"We just got together two hours ago!" Momo said disbelievingly.

"I know but I have a surprise planned" and with that he swooped and kissed her again. This time much longer.

Meanwhile...

Our forgotten drunk was sitting on a chair doing paperwork, with no sake. Oh what a cruel fate indeed for the 10th division fukutaicho, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Taiiiicho is mean! How can you be so cruel! Paperwork isn't fun! Everyone else is doing something fun, like Ichigo or Momo or Renji and Kira."

"Wahhhhh taiiicho!" wailed Matsumoto for the millionth time.

Poor Matsumoto. Too bad Hitsugaya placed a sound proof barrier on the office so that no one can hear her.

Today was a wild day for many. (e.g. A taicho becoming the victim of a reapeated attempted murder, and a the tortured 10th division fukutaicho.)

For Hitsugaya and Hinamori though, today was a day filled with passion and sweetness, and the beginning of many happy memories...

Together.

* * *

So how was it? I hope it wasn't horrible. Please review! *cue watery eyes* Thanks!


End file.
